


life of a shadow knight

by Fin_hou_04



Category: Batman-All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman-all media types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fin_hou_04/pseuds/Fin_hou_04
Summary: Life is not one to be controlled but one to be lived. i didn't get that right away but I have now I'm free from my shakals
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 3





	1. a new life

5 Years since Damien's abandoning by Talia. She has stolen more DNA, but this time it was from batman's husband of 4 years superman. This was during one of their many holiday parties the league of assassin's member Alisia (one of Talia's many young apprentices)  
Alisia is the only one to know about this mission as it is the most dangers yet. 

"miss should we be doing this you know how the boy turned out what if it does as…"

"Silence, don't be insufferable therefore I am using one of luthiers machines the light most graciously gave me to do my research with CREATING THE PERFECT HIER!!!" Talia continued to cackle to herself

Her scientists working on the clone and how to increase the power and age of the clone without it having any knowledge of how the world truly works this is what Alisia was worried about even though she was born into the league, she doesn't agree with all their ideas and wishes to stop them, but, she cannot do it alone, she needs help she needs this clone.  
Alisia is 15. She believes that this clone needs his freedom, so she volunteered to teach it when it is ready. Talia put Alisia in charge of all of the variants, so the vessel was declared male with teal eyes to show how he is a fusion of a god and a genius. Talia ordered that the genetic malformation causes autism to be eliminated, but Alisia stopped saying it could cause the Kryptonian genetics to unravel, creating an uncontrollable weapon. So the risk of autism was one to be taken, this was a pile of bull, the body was made to be fifteen, and in 2 months the mind was stimulated into one of a fifteen but without the actual knowledge of the world just all the basics ( advanced math's, English, Russian, Japanese, Spanish and French everything a two-month-old needs to be a murder machine). 

"IS HE READY FOR HIS TRAINING!!" Talia belted impatiently 

"my mistress he is ready to go on the missions we downloaded all possible moves to his brain a mix of our own and the heroes "a peasant crept. 

"good, then all it needs is to learn to control its power "Talia grinned with an immense passion fully. 

"Finley, HIS name is Finley Thomas Jor Wayne, but we believe we should call the demons light" Alisia mentioned not to seem too aggressive.

"good you are instrumental. Take him under your wing no make him your weapon as he is heir you are to tame him and become the bearer of a superior child go and teach him the ways of subordinance" Talia reached proud of herself.


	2. the boys life

One year later 

Life is fantastic and horrifying my life is only to serve the one I have fallen in love with. Still, I believe that she does not share this feeling as all she does is scream at me saying I have all this power and no use. Still, I know that when she says this she is lying as her heartbeat is different when she talks to me I know, I am a clone of two influential people but who I haven't got a clue but my day of creation is tomorrow, and I should be getting my real gear for my powers. 

My powers are Solar energy absorption, Super strength, Superspeed, Superagility, Super Reflexes, Enhanced stamina, Enhanced senses, Flight, Heat vision, Interstellar travel, Invulnerability, Longevity, Super breath, Self-sustenance. My last power though is the strongest the ability is a solar flare. Unlike my fathers, I can isolate an area to produce the perfect attack energy, building power to create energy weapons from a vessel to contain the most power.

`GONG` `GONG`   
"It is time for the champion to take on the demons light." Talia belted to see if Ra's al Ghul approval.   
"This will be a night of fights, I the demons head will watch as the demons light proves himself" Ra's words made the league scream with excitement it was if he was an announcer at a boxing match, he was hyping everyone and te champion for the thought of death.   
Alisia grabbed Fin before he went to the arena," don't lose and finish him when you have the chance."  
Unfortunately, that is one of my biggest problems I don't kill never have, never will, I am a flawed assassin, but I know I will be able to do it this time, I will prove myself   
"Alisia I will win because I love you."


	3. the truth of my life

The doors opened, the league chanted, and the worriers walked out the champion is an unknown person no one has a clue who he is but Ra's. as the heir he needs to win, he needs to kill, but the boy has worries, that he is not good enough or that he just can't.

They each chose a weapon, on a board, there are different kinds of axes swords and knives the champion picked his signature axe, and Fin decides on a small knife to use. Fin wasn't known, so no one knew about his powers they think he is a cocky kid who wants some glory. Ra's knew him as a test tube, and the scientists were sworn to secrecy not to tell people of his capability.

The champion grunted and said, "I hate to have to kill you as you are only a child; there is your potential."   
"I'm sorry, but I will be the only one leaving this arena champion. May you rest in peace" with that, Fin bolted and shooting into the champion with a punch not leaving any time for him to regain control. Fin barged him with furious attacks, making the champion unsteady and not able to fight back. For a second fin thought he was going to win easily, so he went for the kill. Still, when he was about to kill, he stopped all the energy he built up smacked into him. An immense gust flew past him with a tremendous amount of force "I won't kill you, I refuse you are a brilliant warrior, and I can not do that we need you as an asset." Fin progressed to belt that, "killing is not the only way to make the world change; that's Ra's way, they are not the only ways to live we are human, they are human, and this should be the way to fight till they submit, not to murder without reason, he the demons head should be the on to perish." Fin shot to face on with Ra's looking him in the eye and going "you are a foul bastard."

Fin then bolted into the sky trying to get to his home the place he should have been all along, the world he should have lived in.


End file.
